pedazos de corazón
by IchiKo maka-chan
Summary: el sabia que Dinamarca no lo amaba, pero siempre se quedaba a su lado. Pero todo tiene un fin ¿no es así?-PIEDAD CON EL SUMMARY Y TITULO!


Pedazos de corazón

.

.

.

Se oyó un estruendo en la sala donde Dinamarca estaba destrozando todo, apaciguando su ira. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran. Pues fue no mas hace una hora, Dinamarca se peleo con Suecia que comenzó una discusión con golpes. Terminando con Noruega deteniéndolos.

-¡te odio, maldito sueco!-y ahí va el jarrón favorito de Noruega-¡no puedo creer que me hagas esto¡

Ya con media sala destruida de la casa de Dinamarca este seguía tirando y destrozando cosas.

Noruega estaba fuera del cuarto, apoyado en la pared cercana a la puerta. Perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de recordar ya cuantas veces van de que detenía las peleas de Den y Sve. Y simplemente no entendía como Den nunca se daba cuenta de él, que siempre estaba ahí para el, que siempre le curaba y vendaba sus heridas. El pobre noruego no entendía ese afán a Suecia que ese maldito danés tenia. Que sin importar lo que sucediese, que lo lastimase él estaba con el. Como un idiota. Noruega siempre estaba con el.

Ya parecía que Soren se estaba calmando, pues ya no oía nada siendo roto. Entro al cuarto viendo al danés en el suelo con sus piernas recogidas y ocultando su cara entre ellas, lanzando maldiciones al aire.

-eres un idiota-Noruega comenzó a acercarse a Den, mientras este lo observaba y suelta una risa ironica.

-lo se-Soren no hizo mas que mirar a lukas mientras se rascaba la nuca-¿sabes? Creo que fue por eso que berwald y tino me han dejado-

Lukas simplemente apretó los dientes. Dinamarca estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí, **con el**. Siempre ha sido así, pero sigue pensando que algún día él se dará cuenta ¿verdad?

-no sé que hacer- hablo Dinamarca pasándose su mano por su frente quitándose el sudor-¿que habré hecho mal?

Noruega casi sintió como el fino pedazo de hielo que tenia por corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, pero eso ya sabia que sucedería, que de nuevo Dinamarca lo hacia un lado ¿verdad?

Se acerca con brusquedad al danés y en un movimiento, Noruega que sobre Dinamarca, golpeándolo en todo su cuerpo, una, dos, tres, cuatro golpes con tanta fuerza, descargando todo su dolor, pero el danés solo recibe los golpes sin siquiera detenerlo o algo.

¡Con una mierda! él quería que le detuviera la muñeca y le sonriera de lado, ¡quiere que sea el! Pero el maldito solo los recibe sin hacer nada y eso mas le irritaba, él quería verlo a los ojos y saber que la pelea con berwald no le ha afectado. ¡PERO NO!

Lukas ya se estaba desesperando más, él quería que lo mirara a él. A Noruega. Quiere que sepa que el esta con el, que no necesita a nadie mas que él. Pero las palabras no le salen, pues los ojos y pensamientos de Dinamarca no son para el.

Ya harto lo besa, lo besa con furia, dolor, con todos sus sentimientos reprimidos que tiene por el. Le besa de la única forma que puede. Ya que no esta en su naturaleza ser cálido y cariñoso.

Le muerde los labios y se adentra en su boca con brusquedad, recorriéndola toda, incitándolo a tomar el control. Pero no le corresponde, se separa de él sintiendo las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al sentir su mano posarse en su mejilla.

-eres tan frío, noru-comienza a acariciarle la mejilla-tan frío

En ese momento Noruega se derrumba, dándole un último puñetazo en su pecho, sintiéndose terrible, humillado, sin oportunidad, pero nunca tuvo una alguna vez, se levanta de sobre Den y le dirige las ultimas palabras que raramente, Den pudo oír un tono quebradizo en ellas. Raro en Noruega que siempre tenía su voz en tono frio.

-¿sabes Den?Los pedazos de hielo igual lloran, al no poder llegar a sentir el calor ajeno-con esto Noruega se dirige a la puerta desapareciendo de su vista.

Sale de la sala y ve a Islandia, su querido hermano enla base de las escaleras con una cara de preocupación.

-ice, será mejor que te quedes con el-Lukas llega a la puerta de la casa, tomo su abrigo y bufanda. Abriendo la puerta, Islandia le pregunta-¿pero que dices norge?

-lo que escuchas, sabes que a el no le gusta estar solo y…tu eres alguien preciado para el-

-pero… ¡tu igual lo eres!-ante esto Noruega lanza una risilla vacía y ocultando sus lagrimas que le vencían.

-no es así, ice-sale por la puerta, siendo recibido por el manto nocturno y finos copos de nieve- me voy a casa, por favor, no le digas en donde estoy.

Con eso Noruega desaparece entre la noche con únicamente sus amigas hadas tratando de consolarlo, queriendo que norge deje de sufrir.


End file.
